When I was far from home
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: "Cuando estaba lejos de casa, comencé a pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Aún no me creía que tú estuvieses conmigo."


**[when i was far from home, i started to thinking about me, thinking about us]**

Había _"escapado"_ , por así decirlo, de casa. Necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar.

Dejé a mi esposo con nuestro hijo, sí, fui egoísta.

Caminaba por los barrios bajos de Yokohama, recordando cuando yo vivía aquí; creo que cuando era niña hui a estos sitios.

Pero puedo recordar el frío, el odio y el dolor que estuvieron presentes aquí. En mí.

En ese momento deseaba que Yasha Shirayuki dejara de existir. La odiaba por destruir mi familia. Pero... No quería odiarla.

Sé que mi habilidad es la encarnación de la matanza. Pero yo, deseo salvar vidas con ella, no ser un demonio.

Me detengo por un momento, mirando mis manos. Estaban limpias, pero en un pasado, alguna vez, estuvieron cubiertas de carmín.

Aquellas personas, no merecían aquel final. Eran inocentes.

Akutagawa siempre me decía que para lo único que era buena, era para matar. Yo le demostré lo contrario.

Era difícil hacer algo de lo que ya estabas acostumbrado. Pero no era imposible.

Pero debo admitir, que es difícil dejar inconsciente a alguien que matarlo. Aunque sientes un poco de alivio, bueno, ese es mi caso.

Algo cayó sobre mi cabeza, algo húmedo. Miré al cielo, las nubes cubrían el firmamento, sé que pronto comenzaría a llover.

Y yo odiaba eso. Odio, aún después de años, los relámpagos.

Iba a continuar mi camino, cuando vi a un pequeño niño llorando; intuía que estaba perdido, la verdad es que no lo sabía.

Me acerqué a él, llamando su atención; me agaché a su altura, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él me miró, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún bajaban de sus ojos.

— Me perdí, neesan. Y pronto comenzará a llover, no me gusta la lluvia.

Acaricié su cabello.

— Tranquilo, sé de un lugar para resguardarnos de la lluvia. Cuando acabe, te llevaré a casa.

Me miró más calmado, asintiendo. Nos fuimos a un lugar donde yo solía, por así decirlo, vivir. Eso, antes era mi hogar.

Hice que el pequeño se apoyara en mi hombro, cubriéndolo con la manga de mi yukata. La lluvia comenzó.

— Neesan, ¿Por qué está aquí?

Lo miré. Un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no soy de aquí?

— Bueno... Usted tiene ropa de calidad. Y porta un anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Este niño parece ser muy observador.

— ... Tienes razón, no pertenezco aquí. Ya no.

— ¿Por qué?

— Conocí a alguien que me mostró la luz. Me mostró muchas cosas, las cuales no pensaba que las merecía.

— ¿Ese alguien es un amigo?

Sonríe, un poco divertida.

— Algo así.

Él sonrió.

— Yo creo que esa persona es alguien muy especial. Muy especial para usted, neesan.

— Él... Es mi rayo de luz.

— ¿Es algo así como una persona con la que compartes un sentimiento especial?

— Sí.

— Mi hermana me lo dijo. Me dijo que hay veces en las que aquella persona especial te hace cambiar, te anima e impulsa a seguir avanzando. Te hace ser mejor persona. — él sonrió, mostrando los dientes, sólo le faltaba uno.

— ¿Tú lo crees?

— ¡Sí!

— No me has hablado de tus padres. — se quedó callado. Parecía triste. — No te preocupes, yo también soy huérfana. Y mi esposo también.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí... La lluvia se detuvo. — él miró al frente, asomándose del pequeño refugio. — Vamos a buscar a tu hermana.

— Neesan, gracias. — sonrió.

Kyouka sonrió, asintiendo levemente.

Luego de llevar al pequeño con su hermana, Kyouka se fue de ahí. Ese lugar ya no era más su hogar; ya tenía uno, al cual pertenecer.

Al cual ir.

En su trayecto a casa, vio las tiendas, edificios y lugares de su ciudad. Lo que ahora podía ver sin tener que esconderse. La gente comenzaba a salir a la calle, pero, aun así, Yokohama era su ciudad.

Y era especial.

Llegó a las puertas de su casa. Tomó un respiro antes de abrir la reja y entrar; se sintió un poco ansiosa a la hora de abrir la puerta corrediza y entrar.

Se quitó sus sandalias, suspirando. Levantó la mirada, observando su entorno.

Sonrió.

— Estoy en casa. — murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue a su habitación, encontrando a Atsushi con Kazuhiko. Siendo que ambos durmiendo; acarició la mejilla de su bebé, y besó la frente de su marido.

Fue a la cocina a comenzar a hacer el desayuno. Siendo ayudada por su habilidad.

De repente unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás, con cierta fuerza; apagó la estufa, recargando su espalda en el pecho de su marido.

— Bienvenida. — parecía asustado, pero aliviado a su vez. Kyouka se volteó, abrazándolo también.

— Perdón por preocuparte. Necesitaba pensar.

— ¿Puedo saber?

— Cuando estaba lejos de casa, comencé a pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Aún no me creía que tú estuvieses conmigo. — cerró los ojos. — Pero luego me di cuenta, que estés es mi hogar. Y mientras tú estés conmigo, yo no voy a fallar.

 _Eres mi luz._

Atsushi besó su frente, haciéndola sonreír.

 _Cuando estaba lejos de casa, comencé a pensar en mí, comencé a pensar en nosotros. Y me di cuenta, que está era mi recompensa, mi tesoro... Y éste..._

 _Éste es mi hogar._


End file.
